From Spies to Preformers
by readerwriter12
Summary: My First Story, Cammie's first mission, second book, minor changes to the history. My plot, Ally Carter's character's!
1. Chapter 1

From a Spies to Preformers

Please Be Nice… 1st fanfiction

Story- Cammie goes on a mission

(There will be little changes, such as some of the history, or ages)

I disclaim credit for characters. I claim credit for the plot!

Cammie POV-

Today was just a normal day, well as normal as it ever is at Gallagher, or so I thought. It started out with the usual, Bex threatening me to get up, today it was a bucket of ice cold water. Liz like usuals was already be up and all happy, while I was just annoyed. I took my shower, while Bex yelling at me to hurry up, and complain about her stomach, nothing new there. Although it was only the beginning of our second week of school, we have fallen into the routine; after all, we have been here since sixth grade.

The school recruits at sixth grade, but we still have entries at seventh grade that have been recruited due to the first year in middle school, but recruitment stops after seventh. To the outside we are just a rich snobby all girls school that goes from middle to high school, but that is because that is what we want them to see. So maybe we don't want the snobby part, but we do have to look rich, and we have the security to keep them all out. The nearest town, Roseville, is a short 5 mile run, but usually we take the vans when we go. We go there for cove-opts, or once a month for a free day.

It was during a cove-ops test last year that I met Josh, my first crush, my first boyfriend, my first real time realizing the cost of being a spy. Being a spy in training means no civilian boyfriends and that later on any civilian friends could be put in danger. Even though I am only a spy in training, I knew the cost of being a spy is, but he was the first time I actually truly realized it. Bex and Liz helped me get through that heartbreak, and although it still kind of hurts, I am a spy, so I have my mask on properly now, and healing.

My schedule this year is simple, Culture and Assimilation (C&A), Protection and Enforcement (P&E), Countries of the World (COW), Math, lunch, and then Computing, History of Espionage, Covert Operations (Cove-Ops), and then science, language and dialects. We have nine classes plus lunch, and for those on the research and development class, they do that during Cove-Ops. All grades and classes have meals together. Between C&A, COW, and the History of Espionage we get English, and History. Science, and Math are extremely advanced due to our being spies.

During dinner I was called to report to my mom's office, she is the headmistress, when I was finished. After that announcement Tina started coming up with crazy stories about why I was going. It is no wonder her codename is Paparazzi. I finished quickly, and told my roommates that I will meet them in our room.

As I entered her office I took in my surroundings as Mr. Solomon always told us. She was sitting at her desk, and the couch was open, so I laid on it instead of the two chairs in front of her desk. I saw Solomon standing in the corner, and I knew he was probably going to try to scare me, so I went ahead and called him out "Hey, mom, Mr. Solomon. Why am I here?" "Since you have proven yourself last year, you have been chosen for a mission."My mom replied. "This is not a reward for what you did, but just because you are one of the most skilled in the proper age." Mr. Solomon added, he wasn't a huge fan of how I secretly I was seeing Josh, even if it started just as seeing whether or not he was innocent. It didn't help that Josh thought I was kidnapped, and ran Mr. Solomon over with a forklift. That was really bad for his image, a living legend taken out by a seventh grade civilian boy.

I just processed that they said that I am going on a mission! Most Gallagher Girls don't go on missions, and the ones that do are usually seniors in high school. Being a spy came in handy at times like these, because all they saw is a calm, cool, and collected teen in front of them. "So what is the mission?" I asked like I have been on many of these before. My mom was the one that responded. "There is a school of the arts for middle through high school, and someone has contacted and informed the authorities of a drug problem going on in the school. There is the school currier, and then we have already found out that the original drug supplier has a brother he is close to, whom is a weapons dealer. The weapons dealer has not been taken down due to the protection of the organizations he deals to." Okay, so this is interesting, but I really just wanted to know my goal, the weapon or drug dealer, maybe both. "Your mission primary is to get the weapons dealer, but you may take down any of the people with the drugs. I suggest using the currier to get to the drug dealer, then the drug dealer to the brother." My mom informed me. "Your aunt Abby and I will keep in contact with you; we will allow you up to three other operatives in your grade to work with you. Do not tell anyone you do not wish to come. You will be leaving on Friday, and will be able to work with your mother and other teachers for help learning the arts." Mr. Solomon told me, and then opened the door, as his sign for me to leave.

Should I continue, or not? Please reply!


	2. authors note

Author note-

Hey sorry, I don't even know if you are there but I was having problems uploading the next chapter, which took awhile to work on… I don't know when I will post, it, but hopefully soon. Sorry.


	3. Chapter 2

From Spies to Performers

Sorry it took so long, it took two days to right the original, which ended up being somehow copied over. This is a shorter version of it because I feel like I should go ahead and move on.

Info- bex's and other characters appearance will change a little before the covers

- Parenthesis – is what the character thinks. Italic parentheses are my thoughts or extra info

I disclaim credit for characters. I claim credit for the plot!

Bex POV-

I'm going on a mission. I AM GOING ON A BLOODY MISSION! This is not my first mission, but this is my first mission with my best friend leading it, and no adult supervision except for our handlers! I cannot wait. I hope I get to fight some people. Right when I was starting to get annoyed of waiting, Cammie came back in with a folder in her hand.

Cammie came in, shut the door, sat on her bed, and opened the file. Being as curious as we are, Liz and I came and sat on either side of her to read the file, but we got impatient and separated with our own file, and then passed them around

Mine:

Codename- duchess

Cover-Bailey Brown

Background- moved to England at nine months old, stayed there. Parents still there, sent her to get rid of her. They are rich, and give the school money to put up with her rebellious behavior.

Talent- singer- no accent due to American vocal coach- also plays drums, a little guitar, and little dance

Appearance- long Auburn hair, and blue grey eyes,

Personality- rule breaker, loves attention, popular, likes to fight

Like- singing, playing instruments, dancing, breaking rules, teasing boys, hanging with friends, sports

Dislike-rules, parent -just rebelling but acts like it-, homework- will have to do it though-, books

Liz:

Codename- Bookworm

Cover- Lisa South

Background- Moved from California due to parents work, and has a twin Christina. Started in classical and plays modern music. She wants to be in band or manage it, and likes the technology part of arts.

Talent- mainly Piano, also violin, guitar, sings a little

Appearance- right above shoulder length, bob with beach blond hair, light blue eyes

Personality- friendly, shy nerd, protective of friends, kind hearted team player

Like- playing instruments, helping others, computers, technology, books, school, studying, hanging out with friends,

Dislike- bullies, bad grades, stuck-up people

Cammie:

Codename- Chameleon

Cover- Christina South

Background- Moved from California due to parents work and has a twin, Lisa. Started dancing, singing, and songwriting, but chose dancing over both to focus on one to be the best at one.

Appearance- long golden blonde hair, clear blue eyes

Personality- friendly, team player, shy

Like- dancing, singing, songwriting, sports, surfing, swimming, pranks, hanging out

Dislike- attention, drama, bullies

Mission

Leader- Chameleon

Goal- take down a weapons dealer called 'The Supplier'

Length- unknown, leaves August 31 (No bloody way, we are leaving this Friday!) _(I do not know why, but I picked a random day, I don't know if it is a Friday.)_

Main Location- a private art boarding school in New York,

Handler- Wise Guy _(Joseph Solomon)_ and Troublemaker _(Abigail Cameron)_

Sorry not only did I lose the original, but as I went to save this one, the program I used closed this, and it was only saved half way through.

Please Review, I don't know if I should continue if I have these problems with every chapter.


	4. Chapter 3

From Spies to Performers

Hey, it is me again, so last chapter had a lot of problems, and I am sorry. I originally wrote it to have over double the amount of information, and I don't feel I properly displayed Bex, but I am going to go ahead and move on.

I disclaim credit for characters. I claim credit for the plot!

Cammie POV-

So this week has flown by, we left tonight at midnight. Every day we were all going in for extra training at night, and in any free time. We all could sing well, but Bex and I went in for dance, well I went in for even more extreme dance lessons, since I had to look like I knew what I was doing. Bex also went in for drums. Liz learned piano, violin and it is a really good think for her photo graphic memory. I taught them all guitar, since I already knew how to play.

Right now we are on the plane and so far I am watching everything I need to know on all different types of techniques of dance. Liz is online creating more concrete alibis for us. She has an extreme version of something like photo shop, and she has made fake photos of us and when we were younger, and with friends and family. She also made some for Bex, and also had photo and some video of us online. Bex has some fake videos online of her playing at some places. Our alibis are solid, but I want this done quick, because I don't know how Liz is in the field.

My friends don't know this about me, but when I was younger I was really into the music thing. My dad went on a mission with my mom as musicians and I stayed with Aunt Abby, and she taught me how to sing and play the guitar while they were gone. I was only in third grade at the time, but I really liked it, and when dad came back he had us play together. After awhile it became a thing and so every time he came back we would sing together. He had gone MIA a couple times before, and through that experience I wrote my first song. After he came back, he heard it, and encouraged me to continue writing. It has been over two year since I have last seen him, and he has been MIA since sixth grade. I have not sung any of the songs I have written for him, I still feel like I am morning.

God how did I get to this, I mean this is my first mission, and I feel like crying. My dad is one of my weaknesses, and I only allow my friends to see it sometimes. I wonder if he is proud of me for being here. I know since he is MIA and has been gone for so long, it is probably better for him if he is dead, that would mean no torture, but I still cannot help but hope he is alive. With sad thoughts I go to sleep.

(Time skip)

"Wake up, we are almost there." Liz said. "Ugg. Go away." I moaned with my eyes still shut, and the computer still in my lap from last night. "Get up, you still need to dye your hair, put in your contacts and get changed." Liz said in her southern accent. It was true, even though it is really early; I am supposed to be my legend the second we land. "If you don't get up before Bex is back dyeing her hair, then she can get you up." Liz said. That got me up, and when we landed we were all ready.

Liz and I would come to school an hour after Bex, to not draw more suspicions. Since our covers started when we landed I will now have to even think of them in cover form, so it will be easier to become my legend. Lisa and I are staying at our parents' apartment, and Bailey is staying at the one across the street. When we got to the apartment we checked for bugs and unpacked, and then called Bailey. Bailey was had just finished checking for bugs and not yet unpacked. We agree to get up and ready at nine, then we do a video chat to go over the final details. Since it was still really early I decided to get some sleep.

(Time skip)

Bailey had just entered the school fifty-eight minutes before we did. We all have our undetectable emergency buttons on us. The school campus was really impressive. There school started last week on Thursday. We only missed the introductions, tour and first day. On the weekends everyone was allowed off campus for certain hours, but since it was still the first weekend, there were still a lot people here. Lisa and I stepped out of the car and went to get our bags. We had enough bags to make it look like we were going to stay here for the rest of the year, instead of the duration of the mission.

Lisa and I were not alone for long. By the time we had gotten all of our stuff out of the car we had boys coming over here looking like they were coming to help us. Aw so sweet a regular girl might have a problem with these, but we are Gallagher girls, oh well, if they want to help they can. Why did they have to make us blondes, and twins, don't they know I hate attention? "Hi, I am Jack, and this is Zeke, we were wondering if you needed any help." The smaller of the two, good looking muscular guys said. The other guy, Zeke saw me looking and smirked _(Any guess on who Zeke is, even if he is in disguise the smirk should be a sign),_ and I turned to him to reply "We don't need your help, but it would be appreciated." I said kind of shyly, the Chameleon never admits needing help, and I am not completely out of Chameleon mode yet.

The guys took two bags each, leaving Liz and I with one each. We made our way to the main building, and then Lisa asked Jack for directions to the main office. There we got our room assignments, and then the guys led us to our dorms. I noticed a few people looking at us, as the new students. I pretended not to notice. As we reached our rooms, we said bye, and thanked them. "So we never got your names." Zeke said after setting our bags down outside of the door. "I am Christina, and this is Lisa, we just moved here from California." I explained the bags, and then they left.

Finally, I enter the room and see three beds. I already knew Bailey would be our roommate, because we really needed to be able to communicate on this mission. When we checked for bugs, and then unpacked. Bailey had already set up some bugs, and we were waiting for her to meet us back in the room. While we were waiting Lisa got her laptop out and hacked into the camera feed, so we can see around campus.

"These guys act like they have never seen a girl before." Bailey said as she entered the room and shutting the door. "Any suspects," Lisa asks not looking up. "To early to tell, so Christina see any interesting boys." Bailey asks. "Nope, what about you?" I replied lying perfectly, Zeke seems annoying, but interesting. "I met this one named George, he seemed cute, and nice, and muscular _(he is Grant)_. But a little too muscular for a musician, so he is might be on steroids. I think I may get to know him to see if he is on drugs, and then use him to trace to the school supplier." Okay, so she has a person to pursue, and I guess Liz and I should do the same "Okay, plant a bug on him next time you are with him, and pay attention to who he hangs out with. Since we are roommates we can hang out without drawing attention." I said, speaking my mind out loud. "So what now?" Liz asked. "We can go and look around the campus, so we are familiar with our new home." I suggested, and they took my lead, to go out and look around, and plant some bugs.

**Please Review. ****and they took my lead, to go out and look around.m, and beaware. e to the school supplier, then from there to the **


End file.
